


You Touch Me

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Family, Foot Fetish, Genderbending, Lemon, Oral Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi Genderbender: Male<br/>Umi and Kotori was Married</p><p>Cerita Seks Love Live! dalam Bahasa Indonesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Front

** **

 

 

**YOU TOUCH ME!**

 

 **Genre:** Genderbender, Lemon, Adult, Family, Lust, Romance, Fetish Foot

 **Fanfic By Request:** EXIA Kyoudai

 

 **Disclaimer: _Love Live! School Idol Project_** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010. All rights reserved.

 

> **“AKU PULANG!”**

 

Ucap seorang pemuda dengan suara keras memasuki pintu masuk rumahnya. Sebuah ucapan salam selamat datang untuk memberitahukan penghuni rumah tersebut bahwa sang empunya rumah telah pulang dari tempat kerja. Pria 25 tahun itu terlihat kelelahan saat sedang menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan dengan langkah malas dan kehabisan stamina, dia menaruh tas koper miliknya dan mengendurkan kancing atas dari setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, dia lalu duduk di samping rak sepatu yang berada di depan pintu untuk melepas sepatu pantofel hitam yang masih dikenakannya.

“Ahh... Aku capek banget hari ini.” Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sejenak dia merentangkan tangannya ke belakang lantai sambil menutup mata. Rasanya dia ingin segera lekas ke kamarnya untuk segera tidur, begitu pikirnya.

Namun belum sempat dia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita berparas ayu yang umurnya setara dengannya, datang mengendap-endap dan menangkap punggung sang pria itu dari belakang. Tanpa memberi signal apapun, tiba-tiba dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat sambil terus mengecup lehernya. Sontak pemuda itu kaget dengan kedatangan putri yang menyambut dirinya itu namun demikian dia tidak merasa risih ataupun canggung. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum tipis saat memandang muka sang wanita itu, istrinya.

“Selamat datang, suamiku.” Kata sang istri yang masih mengenakan celemek berwarna biru muda di dadanya, tampaknya dia baru saja keluar dari dapur.

“Capek yah...?” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis, bibir tanpa lipstik itu tetap terlihat merah merekah bagaikan racun manis yang membuat semua orang tergoda untuk segera mencicipinya.

“Ahh, sayang...” Sapa sang suami dengan suara letih memandang istrinya.

“Huft... Maaf, aku terlambat pulang hari ini. Pekerjaan di kantor hari ini banyak sekali...” Ujar Lelaki tampan, berbadan tegap itu dengan payah, dia sesekali menghela nafas panjang saat melonggarkan dasi di kerah bajunya.

 

“Tunggu sebentar...!!” Seru wanita itu mendadak berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia memajukan kepalanya dan mengenduskan penciuman hidungnya ke seluruh bagian baju kemeja putih suaminya tersebut dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah, dari depan hingga belakang dengan teliti.

“Ehh,S- Sayang??...!!” Tegur sang suami yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah abnormal istrinya.

“Yosh! Inspeksi selesai...” Seru wanita berambut abu-abu tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

“H-Heh, K-Kamu tidak sedang berpikir kalau aku selingkuh kan?” Tanya sang suami getir.

“Ehehehehe....”Sang istri hanya tertawa kikih saat melihat muka sang suami menjadi cemberut.

“Aku cuma mau tahu bau badanmu sehabis pulang kerja saja, sayang! Bau badanmu itu _sexy_ tahu!” Jawab sang istri dengan pipi merah merona.

Namun pemandangan romansa itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba pandangan mata Kotori berubah menjadi lebih sinis sekarang. Betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika dia melihat ada sebilah pisau buah keluar dari saku apron biru sang istri, lalu diacungkan pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya kepada dirinya.

“.......Tapi kamu tidak ada niatan untuk selingkuh kan?” Tanya sang istri dengan nada kelam dan datar.

Entah sejak kapan pancaran Aura kasih dari sang dewi yang sempat melingkupi tempat itu tadi tiba-tiba telah lenyap berganti dengan atmosfer _yandere_. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, bahkan sang suami juga dibuat ngeri dengan perasaan tersebut

“M..M-Mana mungkin lah aku selingkuh, sayang?! Hahahahaha.....!!!” Jawab lelaki tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan suara terbata-bata meyakinkan istrinya. Lalu, Tanpa ada pemberitahuan tiba-tiba dia segera memeluk istrinya dengan erat, tidak berhenti disana, dia bahkan mencium istrinya tersebut dengan penuh hasrat nafsu.

 

> _*muuacchh... muuuaaahhh....*_

 

Lidah mereka saling beradu menukarkan cairan saliva ke mulut masing-masing pasangannya. Ciuman itu seperti obat yang mujarab untuk mengembalikan stamina sang lelaki. Sesaat dia berhenti menciumnya sambil mengelus rambut abu-abu istrinya itu.

“K-Kotori, hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita tercantik yang pernah aku miliki. Jadi... Hidupku ini sudah sempurna, sungguh sempurna. Aku tidak memerlukan wanita lainnya lagi selain kamu, sayang” Lanjutnya sambil mengecup mesra bibir merah sang istri dengan penuh penghayatan.

>  
> 
> _*Cup... Cup..... Unnnmmhh... Unnnmmmhh.... Cup... Cup... Unmmmhhh.....*_
> 
>  

Lagi-lagi dia meneruskan aksinya untuk terus mencium puteri tunggal dari Ibu kepala sekolah Otonokizaka itu. Sambil terus mencium bibir sang istri, dia juga tidak lupa untuk segera merebut pisau buah yang masih digenggam oleh Kotori dengan cara yang selembut mungkin sehingga tidak memecahkan konsentrasi istrinya yang telah terlena dengan hawa nafsu. Lelaki yang merupakan pewaris Dojo Sonoda itu masih ingat betul semua gerakan bela diri yang diperlukan untuk mengatasi perlawanan senjata dengan tangan kosong seperti ini.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman di depan pintu tanpa terputus. Sampai akhirnya Kotori, sang istri menyerah dalam persilatan lidah itu, kehabisan nafas dan mendorong sang suami sambil terbatuk-batuk karena kekurangan udara segar.

“Uhk... Uhk... Uhk.... Gombal kamu, Umi-kun!” Kata Kotori terbata-bata sambil menyeka air liur yang menetes membasahi dagunya.  “.... Uhk... Uhk... Uhk....!!”

 

“A-Aku baru saja selesai memasak Teriyaki.” Lanjutnya sambil merapikan celemeknya.

“Ahh... Makanan kesukaanku!!” Seru Umi dengan mantap.

 

“Umm... J-Jadi, kamu sekarang mau makan malam dulu atau mau langsung mandi...” Kata Kotori dengan suara terputus-putus memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Umi, terlihat bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan perkataan selanjutnya. 

 

“Atau...”

 

**BRUKK...!!**

 

“Gyaaa.....!!!”

 

Tiba-tiba Umi segera memeluk tubuh Kotori kembali dengan erat namun kali ini mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersama-sama terjatuh di lantai kayu itu. Kotori juga begitu kaget dengan perlakuan agresif Umi yang tiba-tiba menjadi kehilangan kendali.

“Aku maunya kamu, Kotori-chan!” Kata Umi sambil tertawa terkikih.

“U..Umi-kun, kamu mesum...” Ucap Kotori sambil menutup kedua matanya. Saat ini dia bisa merasakan ada jemari tangan yang sedang sibuk menggerayang kedua buah dadanya yang masih tertutup kain celemek.

 

> _*sreekkk... sreekk....*_

 

“Tapi kamu suka kan?” Tanggap Umi yang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban balik, Dengan penuh nafsu, dia langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke bagian buah gundukan gunung mungil sang putri burung kecil itu meskipun Kotori masih berpakaian lengkap.

Secara pelan namun telaten dia menyusuri lingkaran gundukan dari BH ukuran cup 34-B itu dengan seksama. Tanpa merasakan kesulitan dia berhasil menemukan bagian yang menonjol di tengah BH itu. Dengan penuh nafsu dia langsung mengemut puting yang masih tertutup apron itu hingga air liurnya yang menetes begitu banyak dari mulutnya.

 

> _*umhhh.... ummfffhhhh.....ummfffhh....*_

 

“Kyaaa.... JANGANNN!!!” Teriak Kotori sambil menjauhkan kepala Umi dari atas tubuhnya. “Umi-kun, itu kotor...  A-Apron ini kotor!!”

 

Sambil menimbang sejenak, Umi lalu memutuskan untuk menelanjangi Kotori. Dengan cepat dia segera meloloskan apron dan kaus yang dipakainya itu. Tanpa ayal, seluruh pakaian yang sebelumnya melekat ditubuhnya kini telah berserakan di lantai dan kini Kotori telah telanjang dada di depan Umi. Dengan nafsu memuncak dia kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk menggarap istrinya. Namun belum sempat dia menyentuh kulit putihnya, Kotori kembali berteriak...

 

“jangan... JANGAN!!!”

“Huh? Kenapa lagi sekarang?!!” Protes Umi kesal.

“A-Aku... Aku malu kalau nanti di dengar tetangga...!!” Kata Kotori dengan suara pelan dan muka tertunduk malu

“Awww... So cute~~!!” Puji Umi menatap istrinya tersebut.

 

Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menyudahi aksi di depan pintu itu, namun kegilaan masih belum berakhir. Umi menggendong Kotori yang terlihat lebih berahi sekarang menuju kamar ruang tidur mereka. Dengan tetap menggendongnya dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali tendang.

 

_“Welcome to the Jungle, Baby... The Wildness is not over yet...”_

 

 


	2. It's Showtime!

 

 

 

> **“UMI... UMI-CHAN!!!”** Seru Kotori membuyarkan lamunan Umi.

 

“Eh, kenapa berhenti... Ayo, teruskan!!” Teriak Kotori yang terlihat gerah karena ulah nanggung dari Umi yang berhenti memegang buah dadanya.

 

Umi yang tersentak dengan teguran Kotori lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan memijit kedua payudara Kotori secara intens. Sang pangeran laut itu kembali mencium tengkuk leher sang putri burung kecil dengan penuh nafsu hingga menyisakan cupang merah yang sangat besar. Kecupan itu terus dilanjutkan dari atas leher hingga ke bagian bawah payudara, kini dia mempermainkan puting kiri Kotori dengan menghisapnya secara kencang dan intens sambil terus meremas buah dada sebelahnya.

 

 

> _*smoocchh... smoocchhh... sruppputtt.... sruppput*_

 

“Kyaaaa......!!”

 

Kotori terlihat begitu tidak berdaya menerima perlakuan tersebut, puting susunya adalah salah satu titik lemah dari Kotori. Gejolak birahinya semakin meningkat karena terus menerima rangsangan di bagian dada, mengakibatkan dia terus mengeluarkan desahan sambil bercucuran keringat dan feromon yang begitu kuat. Akbatnya, Umi yang mencium cairan feromon yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuh Kotori menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk menggarap sang istri dan berniat untuk melumat setiap inchi dari bagian tubuhnya.

 

“Mou... Umi-kun, sudah hentikan!!!” Teriak Kotori sambil memegang kain bed cover dengan erat.

“Sudah... Berhenti bermain-main dengan itu!!!”

 

Sesaat Umi menghentikan aksinya sambil menatap mata Kotori dalam-dalam. Dengan senyuman lebar, dia mengelus rambut abu-abu panjang yang telah terurai dengan lembut sambil bertanya:

 

“Umm... Apa yang kamu mau, sayang?”

“A-Aku, Aku maunya itu...” Kata Kotori pelan dan tersipu malu.

“Hah? Apanya?...” Tanya Umi bloon.

“Cepetan masukin itu....!!!”

“Apanya? Bajuku yah?!” Kata Umi sambil berpura-pura merapikan bajunya.

“Bukaaannn..... Pe-Penismu!! Masukin itu ke anuku!!!”

“Itu? Anu? Ehh??” Ujar Umi sambil menahan tawanya. “Ngomong yang jelas dong sayang...”

“MASUKIN PENISMU KE MEMEKKU!!!”

“Oh, kamu maunya ini?” Tanyanya sambil memajukan pinggulnya menghadap ke wajah Kotori yang sudah berdiri dalam posisi duduk.

“Bukain dong sayang...”

 

 

> _*srreekkk....*_

 

Kotori yang sudah tidak sabaran segera membuka resleting itu dengan cepat. dan kini muncullah belalai gajah sakti yang mengacung dengan tegak dari balik celana dalam Umi di depan mukanya. Tanpa sabaran, dia segera melahap lolipop rasa kulit sepanjang 12 CM itu sepenuhnya di dalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti dia mengocok penis Umi masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa menyisakan satu inchi batangpun.

 

“Ahhh.... Ahhh.... Ahhh.....” Rancau Umi yang sedang menikmati pelayanan surga dunia dari istrinya. “Kotori, kocokanmu memang yang _numero uno!_ ”

 

 

> _*sclooopp.... sllooppp.... slooopp....*_

 

Sekitar 10 menit Kotori terus mengoral Umi, Umi yang merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar berusaha menghentikan kocokan Kotori. Namun bukannya Kotori berhenti, malahan dia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga Umi tidak tahan untuk memuntahkan lahar putihnya ke dalam mulutnya.

 

“Mou... Kamu yah, binal banget deh kalo urusan begini!” Protes Umi

“Tapi kamu suka kan?!” Goda Kotori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang masih menampung air maninya.

 

1-0, itulah skor sementara untuk kemenangan Kotori. Umi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut.

 

“Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku!” Kata Umi yang segera menyerang bagian bawah selangkangan Kotori.

 

Umi lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya dan segera melucuti rok merah yang masih dikenakan Kotori dengan sekali tarikan. Kini terpampanglah celana dalam putih dan paha putih bersih mulus memanjang yang selama ini masih tertutup oleh rok panjangnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Umi mengelus setiap inchi kulit putih tersebut hingga mencapai ujung jemari kakinya.

Lalu timbul ide nakal dari Umi, kini dalam posisi diam dia merapatkan kedua ujung jemari kaki Kotori hingga merapat bak sirip ekor ikan duyung. Sambil memegangi kakinya dengan kencang, lalu Umi menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dari mulutnya kepada penampang alas kaki dia.

 

“Gyaaaahhh.... Geli!!!” Teriak Kotori dengan mata terbelalak.

 

Sementara itu Umi kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjilati setiap bagian kaki Kotori tanpa merasa jijik.

 

“Umi-chan... Jangan!!! Itu kotor!! Jijik ahhh....!!”

“Tidak apa-apa, Kotori... Tidak ada satupun bagian dari dirimu yang menjijikkan bagiku!” Balas Umi sambil terus menciumi kaki Kotori.

“S-Sudah cukuppp... Aku nggak mau diginiin terus!!!” Protes Kotori.

 

Umi yang mendengar keluhan kecewa istrinya lalu menghentikan aksinya dan terfokus pada hidangan utamanya. Tangannya kini merayap menuju ke atas menuju bagian pinggulnya. Dengan sekali tarik dia membuka celana dalam putih Kotori yang sudah basah oleh cairan nektar cinta dirinya.

 

“Humm... Kamu keluarnya banyak yah hari ini... Mupeng banget yah! Hahahaha....” Ujar Umi sambil menghirup CD yang sudah basah itu kuat-kuat.

“Udah dong ah.... Aku malu nih!!” Katanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Kotori-chan! _Are you ready?!”_ Kata Umi dengan aksen inggris yang aneh.

“Ummhh....” Jawab Kotori sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 

Umi tanpa ragu kini mulai meraba vagina Kotori, jemari lentiknya mulai meyusuri ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu sedikit demi sedikit, satu jari, dua jari berhasil masuk ke dalam liang surga itu. Perlahan-laha dia mulai memaju-mundurkan tangannya secara berirama.

 

 

> *plok...plokk...plokk...*

 

Semakin lama dinding vagina Kotori merespon tangan Umi dengan menjepitnya lebih kuat, kembali Umi memasukkan jari ketiganya. Kini dia lebih kuat lagi untuk mengocok memek Kotori hingga membuat Kotori mendesah tidak karuan dibuatnya. 5 menit sudah Umi mempermainkan memek Kotori hingga akhirnya lubang itu memuntahkan nectar love kembali.

 

“kyaaaaaaa........aaaaaaaaa.......!!!!” Teriak Kotori kencang penuh kelegaan.

 

 

> *splaaaasssssshhhh*

 

Bagaikan semburan air panas geyser di Taman Nasional Yellowstone, Amerika Serikat, lubang itu juga menyemburkan cairan cinta yang begitu deras hingga membasahi muka Umi.

Kini sampailah mereka di acara utamanya, Satria Batang hitam kini dipersilahkan memasuki stage utama untuk unjuk gigi di dalam gua surga dunia. Umi melakukan penetrasi dengan mulai menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke depan memek Kotori. Dan dengan sekali hentakkan akhirnya penis itu membombardir isi gua kenikmatan itu sedalam-dalamnya.

 

 

> *plokk... plookk... plookk....*

 

Umi memaju mundurkan pantatnya semakin kencang sehingga membuat Kotori menunjukkan muka Ahegao, mata yang terbuka lebar menatap ke atas disertai mulut yang mengaga membentuk huruf O vocal. Sesekali tangannya meronta-ronta mencari pegangan, namun apadaya tidak ada yang bisa dia pegang selain dada Umi. Kotori merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera klimaks untuk kedua kalinya lalu memeluk punggung Umi kuat-kuat...

 

“Aku keluar... Aku keluar!!!”

 

 

> *pisssssss.......*

 

Sejenak Umi menghentikan aksinya untuk membiarkan Kotori bisa ejakulasi, Umi bisa merasakan aliran cairan hangat membasahi penisnya. Ketika dirasa bahwa istrinya mulai tenang, kembali dia menggenjot tubuh Kotori tanpa henti. Bosan dengan posisi yang sama, Umi lalu membalik tubuh Kotori berganti doggy style. Sambil memegang tangan kanan Kotori, Umi memukul bongkahan pantat Kotori dengan keras setiap kali dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam rahim istrinya. Sekitar 30 menit mereka bercinta, hingga akhirnya Umi merasakan dirinya mencapai titik klimaks.

 

“Sayang, aku mau keluar.... Keluarin di dalem yah??!!!”

“Iya... Iya sayang!!”

“Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhh...!!!!”

 

Sekitar 5 kali Umi meluncurkan cairan lahar putihnya ke dalam memek Kotori, tidak mau terburu-buru dia tetap menancapkan rudalnya ke liang vagina Kotori. Umi bisa merasakan dinding vagina Kotori yang meremas-remas penisnya seakan memastikan seluruh isinya sudah keluar semua agar bisa ditampung di dalam rahim yang siap menampung semua sperma miliknya.

 

“Terima kasih, sayang...” Ucap Umi mengecup pipi Istrinya yang masih terkulai lemah dibawahnya.

“Nanti malam kita nambah ronde lagi yah?” Lanjutnya dengan nada mesum.

 

 

> **“HAAHHH???!!!”** Teriak Kotori yang tidak percaya dengan hal yang telah didengarnya.


	3. Epilogue

 

****

 

 

**Jam dinding kamar mereka menunjukkan waktu 07.00, tanpa terasa sudah 1 jam mereka “bermain di ranjang”, perut Umi yang memberontak “kruyyyuuukkk.....” menyadarkan dirinya bahwa mereka belum makan malam. Mereka berduapun lalu bergegas meninggalkan ranjang dan mulai merapikan pakaian masing-masing.**

“Umm...  Umi-kun, Tentang tadi kenapa kamu bengong?” Tanya Kotori yang kini telah merapikan bajunya.

“Enn... Tentang itu, aku cuma kaget aja waktu kamu menyebut nama Umi-chan.” Jawab pelan Umi yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Dia meraba plakat nama yang tertempel di bajunya, sebuah nama baru **“Takumi Sonoda”.**

“Ehh? Benarkah? Maafkan aku...” Kata Kotori yang terkejut mendengar itu.

“Meskipun begitu... Bagiku, walaupun sekarang ini namamu adalah Takumi... Namun Umi-kun yang sekarang yah tetaplah Umi-chan yang dulu pernah aku kenal.”

“Tapi kan....” Kata Umi dengan suara murung  

 

 

> _“...Cupp.”_  

 

Sebuah kecupan lembut dari bibir Kotori menghentikan perkataan Umi selanjutnya. Sambil meraba tengkuk belakang Umi, Kotori menatap sang bola mata kuning itu dalam-dalam.

“Aku menerimamu apa adanya, Umi.” Ucapnya lembut untuk meredakan segala kegalauan Umi.

 

 

> **Tok.. Tok.. Tok.....**

 

 ** _“Mama... Papa... Ayo makan malam!!!”_ ,** Terdengar suara seorang gadis kecil dari luar pintu yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

 **“MAKOTO?!”** Seru mereka berdua kompak.

“Ehehehe... Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini yah... Apalagi di jam makan malam...” Kata Umi sambil bergegas membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

“Ini salahmu, Umi...!!” Pekik Kotori kepada Umi yang segera menuju pintu luar.

“Ehh?”

“Tapi bo’ong~~” Lanjut Kotori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepadanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

 

 

* **Di Ruang Makan**

 

“Huftt... Mama, Papa... Lama banget sih di kamarnya... Makoto sudah kelaparan, nih!!.” Seru anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu ngambek

“I-iya-Iya Mako-chan... Maafin papa yah... Hehehe...” Ujar Umi sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya

“Papa dan mama pasti main kuda-kudaan lagi yah kan di kamar?” Tanya Makoto polos.

“Prrruffttt..... Ehh??!!!” Tiba-tiba Umi yang sedang minum air putih menjadi tersedak semburat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya barusan.

“Tapi Papa kok jahat yah... Masak Mama yang jadi kudanya?!”

“Mako-chan, tadi sekolahnya gimana?” Tanya Umi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Makoto, namun bagaimanapun juga usaha itu tidaklah berhasil

“.....sampe Mama teriak kesakitan gitu!!!” Lanjut Makoto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

 

“Anu... Mako-chan... Kamu ngintip yah?” Tanya Umi yang sudah tidak tahan.

“Ngintip? Apa itu?” Tanya Makoto kebingungan. Mendengar itu Umi malah jadi kelihatan bego sendiri karena terjebak dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

 **“MAKO!! UMI!! DILARANG BERBICARA SAAT LAGI MAKAN!!”** Bentak Kotori sambil menghentak meja makan. Melihat mamanya sudah marah, baik Makoto dan Umi hanya bisa menundukan kepala sambil menghabiskan nasi di mangkok mereka.

 

“Umm... Sepertinya aku lebih baik mandi saja deh sekarang, sayang.” Kata Umi yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.

“Terima kasih makanannya, yah...” Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi kiri Istrinya.

“TAKUMI!!!” Teriak Kotori kepada kekasihnya tersebut yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung kamar mandi. “Kan kotor nih...” Katanya sambil meraba pipinya yang membekaskan noda saus.

“Mama... Aku juga mau cium mama!!!” Rengek Makoto dengan raut wajah merengut menatap ibunya.

“Yah udah... Ayo sini!” Ujar Kotori sambil menggendong Makoto.

 

Setelah Umi selesai mandi, pergilah dia menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat biasa mereka semua saling berkumpul sebagai satu keluarga.

“Mama... Mama... Lihat ini... Aku nemu album foto!” Teriak Makoto sambil membawa satu album foto tua yang baru saja dia temukan di dalam gudang. Kotori yang melihat polah tingkah anaknya itu menyambut dia dengan senyum lebar.

“Mama.. Mama... Ini foto mama yah kan?” Tanya Makoto polos. Sementara itu Kotori juga bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi di dalam foto tersebut. Itu adalah album foto kenangan pada saat ia SMA, Kotori lalu bercerita banyak mengenai teman-temannya yang ada di foto itu kepada anaknya.

“Trus gambar wanita yang di samping ini siapa?” Tanya Makoto menunjuk gambar.

“Emmm.... Itu.....!!” Jawab Kotori ragu-ragu.

“Sahabat mama yah? Kok tante ini ndak pernah main ke rumah?!!”

 

“Wah, rame banget... Lagi ngomongin apaan ini? Wah, Album kenangan yah?” Tanya Umi yang langsung menyambar keberadaan mereka.

“Papa... papa... Tante ini siapa?”

“Huumm.....”

“Wah, itu sih foto papa pas SMA...” Jawab Umi dengan santai. Ucapan santai yang seharusnya mencairkan suasana, tapi malahan membuat situasi di ruang tamu itu menjadi lebih kikuk. Tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakan tatapan mata tajam Kotori yang sedang memandang dirinya. “Ups! Keceplosan... hehehe....”

 

“UMI-CHAN!!! BAKAAA!!!” Seru Kotori sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sementara itu Umi hanya bisa tertawa termehek-mehek dengan polosnya.

“Hehehe... “

 

“Hoeh? Papa Makoto itu cewek?!”

  
**-The End-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic lemon ini... Semoga kalian suka yah. Mohon maaf kalau jelek isinya, ini pertama kali (dan mungkin yang terakhir) nulis fanfic kayak gini. Penuh keringat buat nulisnya euy~~
> 
> Sampai jumpa dalam serialisasi fanfic saya berikutnya di tahun depan. “Love Is The Switch.” ^__^


End file.
